Someone to Love Her
by KoniGeorghion
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts. When she's asked to deliver a letter to the infamous Weasley twins, will she see someone from her past and fall head-over-heels in love?
1. Delivery

Hermione Granger was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room reading Pride and Prejudice, a Muggle book her mother had sent her, when Ron Weasley and Harry Potter dragged themselves in through the portrait hole.

"Hello! Where have you two been? McGonagall's about to leave for Hogsmeade and you two are off running around the castle!" Hermione said, shutting the book with a 'bam' and stuffing it into her bag resting at her feet. She stood up and swung the bag onto her shoulder.

"We're not going." Harry grumbled as he flopped down on the sofa.

"What? Why?" Hermione let her bag fall to the floor and sat down next to Harry. Ron flopped down on her other side.

"We got in trouble with Snape…" Ron sighed.

"For…" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"…hexing Malfoy." Harry finished for Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes as the bell rang again, calling the students to the Great Hall so they could leave.

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny Weasley, another one of Hermione's best friends, Harry's girlfriend, and Ron's little sister, called from the portrait hole.

"I'll be right there!" She called over her shoulder. "Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked, turned back to Ron and Harry.

"No, go ahead." Harry groaned and fell over on the couch.

"Go on. Oh! Could you take this to Fred and George for me?" Ron asked, pulling a letter out of his pocket and giving it to Hermione.

"Sure. I've got to go, see you boys later!" Hermione said, grabbing her bag, kissing both of them on the cheek and running out. She was in such a hurry to catch up to Ginny she didn't notice the longing written on Ron's face as he lifted his hand to his cheek and sighed. Harry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"C'mon Mate, we've got homework to do."

* * *

The bell above the door tinkled as a young woman and her son left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred Weasley leaned his elbows on the counter and groaned. His brother, George, walked into the store from the storage room and laughed at his twin, who was flopped on the counter.

"Looks like somebody needs to get some more sleep," George said as he restocked the shelves with one of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' new pranks—MockingBirds. MockingBirds were small candies that looked like birds made of sugar. When a person ate them, they could think of someone else and immediately imitate them; from their voice to their way of walking.

"I'm fine…" Fred grumbled from the counter, turning his face away from George. "I'm going in the back, shout if you need anything." He walked back into the storage room and stretched out on the beat-up old couch the boys used during long days when they needed a nap. He'd only been lying there about ten minutes when he heard the bell tinkle once again. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, for once ignoring a customer. He heard muffled excited voices, and within a few moments, George had poked his head in the door.

"Sleeping Beauty, we have guests." He laughed, then his head disappeared and he'd shut the door. Fred groaned and rolled off the couch, walked to the door and opened it. When he reached the door, his eyes; which had only seconds before been on the verge of collapse, snapped open.

"Hermione?" He hadn't seen Hermione in over eight months and the girl standing in front of him now—well—wasn't a girl any longer.

"Fred!" She dropped the package she was holding. As Fred held back a laugh, Hermione blushed and grinned at him, showing perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth. Neither one said anything; they just stared at each other. After a few moments, Hermione, blushing even deeper, turned away. Ginny stood next to her, talking to George. Fred caught Ginny staring at him from the corner of her eye, shooting looks between him and Hermione. She looked at him with questioning curiosity in her eyes. Fred snapped out of his shocked stupor and in two steps had crossed the room and stood at Hermione's side. She threw her free arm around his neck and gave him a quick squeeze of a hug. "Fred, it's been so long!" She said smiling, and then picked up the package she had dropped. "It's great to see you again!"

"It has been awhile…Hey Ginny," He said, reaching over and giving his sister a quick brotherly hug, then returning his gaze back to Hermione. "Come on in the back you two and I'll grab a few butterbeers." As Ginny and Fred turned and started to walk into the backroom, Hermione just stood there, watching Fred walk away. George put his hand on her back and pushed her gently towards the door.

"Hermione, are you with us today? Or are you off in some distant world of your own?" He whispered as her eyes snapped to attention once again.

"Oh, um…yes, I'm here." She blushed again and walked to the backroom.


	2. Are you Coming?

Within a few minutes, Hermione was back to her old self again, talking with Fred and George as if they'd never left Hogwarts that day two years before. Hermione and Ginny told them what was going on back at the School and Fred and George told them about their business and their plans to expand even further.

"Fred will run one branch, and I'll keep running this one. We'll probably let Lee run the one in Diagon Alley, he's been asking to for so long." George explained as he sipped his butterbeer, "It'll be great." Fred nodded absently and tried to cover up a yawn. Ginny looked at her watch and stood up.

"Hermione, we'd better go. It's getting late." Ginny said goodbye to her brothers, then walked back to the front of the store with George. Hermione stood and grabbed her things. The letter from Ron fell out of the pile of boxes she'd been carrying.

"Oh! This is from Ron," She said, turning to Fred and giving it to him, "He asked me to give it to you." He pocketed the letter and helped Hermione put on her cloak. Before picking up her packages she gave Fred one more quick hug and a peck on the cheek. She walked to the front of the store, gave George the same, then she and Ginny disappeared into the streets of Hogsmeade. Fred fell back against the counter. He yawned again as he watched George flip the sign in the window from "OPEN—COME ON IN" to "CLOSED—NOW SCRAM!" The letter lying on the counter caught his eye, so he reached over, tore off the seal and read:

_Fred and George:_

_Read this note quickly, don't show anyone, when you are done, destroy it. Dumbledore called me into his office this morning. He asked me to write a letter to you asking you to come to Hogwarts and stay over the Winter Holidays, which, in case you've forgotten are in a month and a half. He has a mission for you involving the Order. He told me to tell you that when you get to Hogwarts, come straight to Gryffindor Tower; don't speak to anyone. If you accept this Mission, send Dumbledore a single Canary Cream from the shop by way of owl post. Hopefully I'll see you guys over Hols. _

_Ron_

Fred folded up the letter, threw it on the counter, and looked over at his brother. George had a frown on his face and a question in his eye. He looked up and met Fred's gaze.

"Should we?"

"What's this about?"

They both shrugged then looked at the folded parchment on the counter, then back at each other. Their eyes met, and they came upon a simple agreement—they'd go. George walked over to the shelf and picked up a Canary Cream, called for their owl, Georgion, and tied it to his leg.

"George, are you sure—I have nothing to lose, I'm willing to go—but you have Katie and the baby to think about…" Fred said, wondering about what George was thinking. George hesitated for a second, but took Georgion to the window and let him fly anyway.

"She'll understand…this is something we have to do." Fred could tell George was still concerned about what would happen to Katie and the baby if something...happened. Katie and George had gotten married a little over a year ago, and Katie was already carrying their first child. It was due in 2 months, and George was a nervous wreck. George walked to the backroom and plucked his coat off the rack. He turned off the light switch, closed the door and rejoined Fred in the front room.

"Are you going home yet?" George asked as he pulled on his coat and put on his hat.

"No, I'm sticking around…I'll close up." George nodded then walked out. Fred, alone now, looked at the note folded on the counter. Then, remembering Ron's warning, he grabbed it and threw it into the fire. Fueled by the old parchment, the fire blazed and leapt up, licking the stones and devouring the parchment. Fred watched the fire as it died down, then turned to a bright glow, and then burnt out completely. Even after the fire was gone he stared into the fireplace, thinking about what Ron's letter meant to him. The bell above the door tinkled once again and he called over his shoulder,

"I'm sorry but we're closed—" He turned around and looked towards the door.

"I know, but I left Ron's gift here." Hermione stepped in from the cold and shut the door behind her. Fred stood up and grinned.

"Sorry Hermione, I thought you were a customer." Fred walked towards the door and bolted it shut. Hermione walked into the back room and grabbed the small package she'd left on the table, then she returned to the front. She hesitated by the door, her hand on the bolt, then turned and looked at Fred.

"Are you coming? For holidays?" She asked quietly.

"You know?"

"I've been Harry and Ron's friend long enough to know when something is up. I followed Harry when they went to see Dumbledore. And—those Extendable Ears you thought up a few years ago still work." She smiled at him as Fred turned a deep shade of red.

"Looks like those Ears fell into the wrong hands." He mumbled, and Hermione smiled, and neither one spoke for a moment; both stared at the floor as if a work of art was painted on it.

"Well? Are you?" Hermione asked again, lifting her hand and laying it on the doorknob.

"Yes, I'm going." Hermione's smile flickered, a look of concern flashed across her face, but was soon replaced with a fake smile.

"Wonderful…" She faded off, then turned the knob and opened the door. "Can I see you before you go?"

"Count on it." Fred smiled at her, a reassuring smile that melted her heart and put her at ease.

"Goodbye Fred."

"Bye Hermione." The bell rang again as she closed the door behind her. Fred doused the lights in the front of the store and threw on his coat before walking out the front door and bolting it behind him.


	3. Mind Reading and Missions

Two nights later Hermione and Ginny sat curled up in armchairs in the common room.

"Well?" Ginny asked, prodding Hermione with the end of her ball point pen (Hermione bought it for her in Muggle London…it was much neater looking than a quill). "Who is it?"

"Who is who?" Hermione asked, looking up from the letter she was writing to her mother and father.

"The guy!" Ginny shouted. A few people, including Harry and Ron, who were playing chess in the corner, turned around and stared. Hermione blushed and waved them away, before returning to her letter. "Well?" Ginny hissed in her ear. Hermione jumped a little.

"What guy? There's no guy." She said, then ignored Ginny as she started poking her again begging for details. In fact, there really was a guy, all though Hermione wished there wasn't. She'd always known she'd had a slight crush on this boy—she'd been friends with him for years. But the crush had intensified for some reason over the past months, and Hermione feared it had turned to—dare she even think it—_love_. But she couldn't be in love with this _particular_ boy could she? He was beyond her reach—beyond her control—beyond her capabilities. And who could ever learn to love a bushy-haired know-it-all like herself? Harry stood up and walked by her, bending down and whispered into her ear.

"_You're not a bushy-haired know-it-all." _Hermione's eyes flew wide open and she looked up at Harry, who was grinning. She'd completely forgotten he was still studying Mind Reading and could tell anything she thought while he was in the room with her. When he'd first learned to Mind Read, she'd been the one he practiced on. So it was easier for him to tap into her thoughts than to see anyone else's. She'd have to watch it while he was around. She jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, then dragged him off towards the side of the room.

"How much did you hear—see—erm—sense?" Hermione hissed at him.

"Not much—just the busy-haired know-it-all bit—and the bit saying that you might be—dare you say it—in _love."_ He grinned at her. Hermione blushed and moaned.

"Ha-rry! How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting into my head like that!"

"But it's so much fun!"

"But it's rude!"

"But it's so much fun!"

"What's so much fun?" Ron said, coming around the corner and grinning as he watched them argue.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, then walked back and flopped into her chair. After a few minutes of looking at Harry to see if he knew what she was thinking about, she stood up and walked out of the common room.

"Hermione, where're you storming off to?" Ginny called from by the fire place, where she was shooting Harry looks telling him to join her on the couch.

"Kitchens…" Harry muttered as Ron checkmated him and he lost.

* * *

"Do you understand how serious this is Mr. Weasley—erm—Fred and George?" Dumbledore said over his glasses in his office. Fred was almost shocked at the seriousness of his expression. George and Fred were seated before him in his office while he told them of his plan. They were to go far away, to a country that hardly anyone remembered anymore, a country so obsolete that no Muggle knew of it. Cerdicnon—good land, but cold and almost empty. Wizards alone lived in Cerdicnon now, but only a small few. Fred and George's mission was classified—no one could know of it. They could only say that they were leaving for a time, no one must know when and no one must know how long. They in fact, didn't know themselves when they would be leaving and wouldn't know until that day came. Until then, they were to wait at Hogwarts.

"Yes Sir," They echoed each other. The old echo relaxed Fred. It was old, familiar.

"Then that will be all Gentlemen. George, I believe if you go to the 2nd level of the castle, down the first corridor to your right, and walk to the end of that hall, you will find a door. Go inside—that will be your room. Fred, you will be staying with your brother Ron in the 7th years' dorm. That is all, you may go." Dumbledore returned to his paperwork, so Fred and George took that as a sign of dismissal. They stood, and walked towards the door of the office.

"Oh, Gentlemen—" Dumbledore looked up.

"Sir?" They echoed again, turning back towards him.

"You are welcome to join in the Winter Festivities. Come to the ball—have fun and be merry." He smiled and that old twinkle returned to his eye. The twins smiled.

"Yes Sir." They walked out of the office and down the hall.

"I wonder why I get my own room—"

"—and I have to sleep with Ronnykins." They said, as they walked away from Dumbledore's office. They both shrugged, then parted ways as George reached the end of his corridor.

* * *

George walked down the long corridor towards the door at the other end. This hall was long—dark—spooky. He grabbed a torch from a bracket on the wall and kept walking. The paintings all stared at him and whispered as he walked by. One, he remembered as being in the Great Hall when he and Fred had left that stupid Umbridge woman her—erm—present of a nice swamp. He smiled as the woman in the painting waved and winked. The woman looked somewhat like his Katie. The little flame of happiness that had sparked when he remembered destroying Umbridge's plans against Dumbledore flickered out and he was down again, missing Katie. To leave her alone, and pregnant to boot was horrible for him, and though no one knew, not even Fred, it was eating away at his heart. He missed her already. He sighed as he reached the door at the end of the corridor. He put his hand on the knob—cold and hard—and pushed the door open. He was surprised at the brightness of the room behind the door. The room was decorated in reds, oranges, and yellows. The front room looked like a living area. There were two armchairs on one side of the door and on the other was a small kitchenette area. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace and a warm, golden glow fell over the room. There was a red loveseat in front of the fireplace; and on the red love seat was-

"Katie!"


	4. Kitchens

After leaving George, Fred decided to walk over to the kitchens and get something to eat. He was hungry—he hadn't had anything to eat since the night before, when he left to go pick up George. He couldn't wait to see the look on George's face when he got to his room and found Katie waiting for him there. Katie had dropped by the store as she was leaving for Hogwarts to tell Fred that she'd be at Hogwarts. She needed him to keep George away from the house so he wouldn't know she was gone. Dumbledore asked her to stay at Hogwarts until the time came for George and him to leave. Fred tickled the pear portrait that blocked the way to the kitchen. The pear made a high-pitched giggling sound, and swung open. As he stepped in, several house-elves hurried over and took his cloak.

"Hello Sir!"

"Welcome back Weazey!"

"Helloo! We missed you sir!"

"Where's the other one?"

"Weazey one!" The house elves shouted all at once. Then, one older house elf, one Fred remembered as being called simply—Butler, came up to him and tugged on his pants leg. Butler was old and feeble, but he was head of the house elves at Hogwarts. He wore a short black jacket with a big black bow tied around his neck. If he wasn't so serious looking, he would almost look comical.

"Yes Butler?" He said, crouching down next to the old elf. The elf, he knew, was shy, and spoke extremely quietly.

"If you'll please go to the kitchen and sit with the lady, we'll be g-glad to get you something t-to eat." Butler said quickly and quietly. Fred nodded and smiled at him. Butler walked back towards the fireplace at the back of the kitchen; the crowd of house elves parted and made way for them. The last group of house elves moved out of the way and Fred looked up at the girl sitting at the table. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun; her school shirt was partly unbuttoned, revealing tanned collarbones and a slight bit of cleavage. One leg was crossed under the other in her chair, and her skirt was wrinkled and tired looking. She was staring into her mug of chocolate, looking sad and alone. Even with her disheveled appearance, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Why the long face 'Mione?" Fred said, walking over and squatting down next to her. She seemed to snap out of her reverie and looked down at him.

"Oh Fred! I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow!" She said, using her foot to nudge the seat across from her, so that he would take a hint and sit down. "C'mon, sit down, have a drink." She returned to looking back in her mug, but continued the conversation. "How've you been?" Fred accepted a mug of chocolate from Butler, who then hurried off to help his fellow elves.

"I'm fine—but I asked first anyway—what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said. Fred watched as she ran her index finger around the rim of her mug, obviously deep in thought and disturbed.

"Hermione, don't lie to me—now what did my dearest brother do this time?" Fred chuckled as she looked up at him in alarm.

"It's not your brother I'm thinking about." Hermione said as she drained the rest of the hot chocolate from her mug and stood up. "I'd better get going. Harry and Ron'll be unbearable if I don't get back soon." She smiled as Fred chugged most of his hot chocolate, then made a face.

"I forgot hot chocolate was actually _hot_." He stuck his tongue out and swallowed hard. Hermione laughed again.

"Are you alright?" She said, grabbing her mug and Fred's and handing them to Butler.

"I'm fine—I just won't be able to taste food for another week." Fred said. They thanked Butler for the chocolate, walked to the front of the kitchen and said goodbye to the rest of the house elves. Fred grabbed his cloak and they walked off towards the dorms. Fred slowed down the pace so that they were walking slowly, not hurrying to get to Gryffindor Tower.

"So…" He tried to think of something to say, but was drawing a blank.

"So…" Hermione echoed, smiling.

"I'm staying here until after Winter Holidays." Fred said casually. Before he knew what was happening, he'd stopped in the hallway and grabbed Hermione's arm. "So I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball because George and I got invited and I don't have a date and I'd like to take you." He said quickly and all in one breath. He hadn't realized he was going to ask her until about 2 seconds before he did it. Hermione looked kind of shocked, her eyebrows arched and she smiled a dazed, flattered smile.

"Um…sure… I'd love to." She said then continued walking towards Gryffindor tower. "That gives me two weeks to find a dress." She said after a few moments.

"I'm sorry about the short notice…I just found out I'd be going, and believe me you're the first person I thought of asking to come with me." He said. They both smiled as they came to the Portrait hole.

"Fiddlesticks," Hermione said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and they stepped into the common room. Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat in front of the fire waiting for Hermione to come back. No one else was in the common room. Ginny and Harry were leaning on each other asleep, and Ron was giving Harry the evil eye. He looked up as he saw Hermione come in.

"'Bout damn time," Ron said; grumpy because he still wasn't used to his little sister and Harry dating—even though it had been over four months. "Where've you been?"

"Kitchens…" Hermione said, then grabbed Fred by the elbow and pulled him out of the shadows and into the light of the fire so Ron could see him. "Look who I ran into."

"Fred!" He yelled, then jumped out of his chair and came around to the other side of the couch to hug his brother—then at the last minute he decided a firm handshake would suffice. They both laughed and Ron turned pink. "Where's George?"

"He's with Katie on the 2nd floor." Fred and Hermione said. Ron nodded and slapped the back of Harry's head and poked Ginny.

"Wake up, Hermione's back and Fred's with her." He said, then turned and grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the couch. She quickly pulled her hand away, knowing that Ron was trying to impress his brother by appearing to "be with" her. She rolled her eyes and shot a look at Fred that said—_I am not with him; this is _**not**_ what it looks like. _Fred tried to hide a laugh, but didn't do it very well. He turned it into a coughing fit.

"Hey Fred-"

"Hiya Freddie," Harry and Ginny said as they woke up and stretched.

"Hey you two." Fred said, accepting the fact that Harry and Ginny were obviously together with little problem. Ron tried to follow his lead and act chill when Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist. It was all Ron could do not to reach over and slap him again. Fred slyly reached over and pinched Ginny's side so that she jerked away from Harry and scowled at him. Fred grinned at her.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said, standing up and stretching again. Ron and Ginny followed his lead, and soon Ron had disappeared up the stairs. Harry waited till he was gone, winked at Fred, and planted a long sweet kiss on Ginny's lips. She smiled at him as she watched Harry disappear up the stairs. She ran to Hermione and squealed something in her ear before running up the stairs to her own dorm. Hermione and Fred laughed.

"I don't want to make a _practice_ of watching my sister make out with my little brothers best friend." Fred said, as he looked at Hermione, who lingered at the bottom of the girls' stairs, less than an arm's reach away.

"They don't usually do anything around us. I think Harry was just spoiling for a fight tonight." Hermione replied, leaning on the doorway. "I'd better—" She pointed up the stairs and smiled at Fred. He reached over and grabbed her hand, pressing it to his lips and bowing.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said. As Hermione gazed after him with a shocked expression on her face, he gathered up his cloak and went up the boys' stairs. She stared at her hand, pressed it to her cheek, and hurried up to the girls' dorms with thoughts of a certain Weasley filling her mind.


	5. Flashbacks and Fights

As Hermione lay in bed that night, she tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what had happened almost eight months before.

Flashback

It was Easter weekend. Hermione's parents were staying with family in Scotland, and Hermione had been invited to the Weasley's for the holidays. It was the first year that Hogwarts was having a Spring Holiday, so it was something new to them all. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all stepped off the train at Platform 9 ¾ and looked around for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They couldn't find them anywhere. Instead, Fred and George stood about 12 yards away looking fidgety and bored. It turned out that Mr. Weasley was working and Mrs. Weasley was too busy cooking, so she sent the twins to pick them up from the station. Fred and George led the four students, Crookshanks, three owls and four (heavy) trunks to their Muggle Cars and loaded the gang in. Since there wasn't enough room for everyone in George's car, Hermione got stuck with Fred in his. On their way to the Burrow, they talked about unimportant subjects, but both sensed a tension that had never been there before when they talked. Neither one could put a finger on what it was, but both knew there was something different in the air. As they reached the Burrow, Hermione helped Fred carry the luggage into the house and up to his room, which was where she and Ginny would be staying, since Ginny's room had been turned into a nursery for Charlie and his wife Colette's new baby, little Annielle. Fred put Hermione's luggage down onto his bed and turned around to face her. She looked up at him and smiled, which he returned, then scurried out of the room before either one had a chance to speak. Hermione was shocked. What was going on? She and Fred never had problems before, why now? After dinner that night, when everyone was in bed, Hermione lay in Fred's bunk, above a snoring Ginny, and couldn't help feeling comforted. She was in _his_ bed. And sure—he may not have slept in it for almost 6 months, since he was living above the store, but still—it was _his_. For the rest of the holidays, Fred and Hermione snuck sly glances in each others direction and shared quick smiles and quiet laughs. The night before they were going to leave, Fred cornered her and smiled. They talked for awhile, and when Hermione said it was time for her to go to bed, he'd kissed her hand. Hermione beamed as she hurried up to bed.

END FLASHBACK

Seeing Fred again had triggered both of their emotions. Hermione looked forward to seeing Fred every morning when she got up. And she really enjoyed the long night talks where she got to sit close to him and watch him while he joked around with everyone. Plus—he'd just kissed her. Hermione smiled and she felt a splash of warmth wash through her body and her hand tingled at the spot his lips had been. She squealed excitedly into her pillow before falling asleep.

* * *

The following night Fred, George, Katie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat around the fireplace once again. They talked and laughed as the boys ate Animal Crackers—Wizard style, of course. As they ate a cracker, they could make a sound like that animal. Ron popped a lion shaped cracker in his mouth and growled. Everyone laughed. Harry was next; in went an Elephant. A great bugle-sounding blast echoed through the room. They laughed again as George and Fred both took their turns. After the crackers were gone, they all sat around and stared into the fire. Katie was curled up next to George on one of the couches with her head lying on his shoulder. Ginny sat on Harry's lap in one of the armchairs. Fred sat on the floor at Hermione's feet. Ron sat next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, all enjoying each other's company before George spoke up.

"Dumbledore invited Katie, Fred, and I to go to the Yule Ball." He said.

"Really?" Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand in her own. She gave him a sly wink and said,

"Wow, I'll have _three_ of my brothers protecting me from my big, bad boyfriend." They all laughed as Harry turned redder than Ron's hair. Ron stood and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. He subtly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She looked over at him with a questioning expression on her face. He grinned at her and whispered in her ear.

"_Go to the Yule Ball with me, 'Mione_?"

"Um…" Hermione stalled, turning to look at the arm draped around her shoulders. As she turned to look back at Ron, she saw Fred staring at her with an understanding smile. He shrugged, and then looked at the floor. She reached around her, grabbing Ron's hand and gently pushing it away.

"No thanks Ron, I've already got a date." The result of her statement was immediate. Harry and Ginny looked at her and grinned, both knowing Ron wasn't going to be too happy about the latest development in his and Hermione's "relationship". George and Katie, who'd seen her glance at Fred, looked at them both curiously. Ron on the other hand, didn't take her statement to heart. He looked shocked for a moment, but laughed it off.

"Good one Hermione. You've always had a great sense of humor. I'll pick you up at eight." He stood, stretched and said good night to everyone. Hermione just stared at him. As he was walking towards the boys dorms, she jumped out of her seat.

"Ron, I'm serious. I have a date already." She stood and stared at his back as he stopped and went rigid.

"Hermione stop joking around."

"Ron, I'm not joking. I told you I'm serious."

"Who is he?"

"That's none of your concern."

"None of my concern!" Within a moment he'd crossed the room, grabbed her elbow and dragged her upstairs. Fred jumped to his feet and started to follow her, but Harry held him back.

"He won't hurt her mate…she'll probably beat the tar out of _him_ instead." He tightened his grip on Ginny. "We knew this would happen sooner or later."

"He shouldn't have waited so late to ask her," Ginny started, "But then, he's always done that. She did look like she was looking forward to the ball, though. I wonder who the guy is—I hope he's better looking than that Krum fellow she brought a few years ago…" Fred blushed slightly, but no one noticed. George and Katie stood up after a minute or so and excused themselves, heading down to the 2nd floor. Ginny did the same after a moment, saying:

"I wish I could stick around to see the drama, but I'm so exhausted I can't even see straight." She pecked Harry on the lips quickly and smiled at Fred. "'Night boys."

"Night Gin."

"Goodnight Love." They watched as she walked up the stairs. Fred stood up and took Hermione's seat opposite Harry. They could hear Ron and Hermione arguing upstairs and every once in a while they'd look at each other and grimace. Hermione came downstairs eventually, red in the face and breathing heavily. She walked towards the fireplace and pointed towards the boys' staircase.

"You—go upstairs and see if you can talk some sense into your mate before I _beat_ his bloody _brains_ out." With that, she turned and walked towards the girls' staircase. Harry grinned, shrugged at Fred, then took the boys' stairs two at a time and soon disappeared from view. Fred stood up and started to follow him, but was stopped by a hissing noise coming from behind him.

"_Fred,"_ He turned and saw Hermione leaning on the doorframe.

"I thought you'd gone upstairs."

"Nope. I wanted to talk to you without Harry around." She walked over and sat on the couch. He joined her and they both started speaking at the same time.

"Hermione—are you okay with this? You can go with Ron if you want—"

"Fred, I don't want you to think that I want to go with Ron, because I don't."

They both laughed and went silent for a moment.

"Hermione, it's not that I don't want to go with you, but if this is going to ruin things between you and Ron—I just don't want to get between you two."

"Ron needs to grow up. I'm never going to be Ron's girlfriend…he needs to know that. He just found out the hard way is all. He would get tired of me eventually anyway…"

"There's no way." Fred said, looking over at her and shaking his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no way what?"

"There's no way anyone could ever get tired of you Hermione." He said quietly, and then flushed a deep red.

"Yes they can…I'm a know-it-all and a frizzy haired fake."

"You're not frizzy haired, and you're not a know-it-all, and you're not fake. You're _you_. That's what I love about you." They both hesitated for a moment, shocked by Fred's statement.

"I better—" Hermione pointed up towards the staircase.

"Yeah…" He took her hand and kissed it as he had the night before, but this time, instead of releasing it, he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek, fairly close to her lips. She blushed, smiled, and ran up the stairs.


	6. Bloody MEN!

"Ron, I'm sorry, but if you wanted me to go with you to the Ball, you'd have asked me sooner!" Hermione yelled at him as she, George, and Ron made their way towards Hagrid's cabin. George rolled his eyes. It seemed like for the last three days, all Ron could do was tell Hermione how wrong she was not to be going to the Ball with him. And all Hermione could do was yell at him about how unfair he was being.

"But Hermione, you _knew_ I was going to ask you!"

"No I didn't! I thought you had asked Lavender!"

"Well—I kind of did, but only in case you said no!" Ron stopped in his tracks and lifted his hands towards the sky. "Holy Merlin—Women!"

"GOOD LORD—Bloody MEN!" Hermione yelled back over her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Hermione…" George said as she stalked past him.

"Sorry George," She said, slowing her pace and putting her hand on his shoulder. "But that doesn't change anything—you're still all alike." George grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and kept walking. Ron hurried and caught up with George.

"What's her problem lately?" He panted.

"Oh brother…"

* * *

"Fred?" Fred looked up from behind the book he was reading. Hermione stood in front of him; her cheeks and nose red from the cold, her book bag hanging loosely off her shoulder, and her hat still pulled tightly over her head. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He said, putting his book down and scooting over on the couch. He'd come to the library to get away from all the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts before the dance. He'd tried to sit upstairs, but Ginny and Harry decided that with everyone out visiting Hagrid, and Katie taking a nap, it would be the best time to have a full-on snogging session on the couch in the common room. He'd left pretty quickly after that; he had no desire to see his sister make out with some guy. So, he'd found himself in the library, and that's where he'd been for the last hour, reading a book called 'Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil', a Muggle book Hermione had let him borrow. It was a very odd story—taking place in Georgia, but he liked it anyway. He was about halfway through when Hermione interrupted him. She sat down on the couch beside him.

"R-Ron is driving me crazy! He won't leave me alone and he—he—oh Fred!" She lost it as the tears that had been welling up in her eyes spilled over. She dropped her bag to the floor next to her feet as Fred leaned over and put his arms around her. As she cried, he pulled her towards him gently and she burrowed her head in his chest. "I-I'm sorry, I don't—I don't know whats the matter with me…" Hermione sobbed.

"It's alright. I know Ron's being an ass…he's just disappointed is all. I'd be disappointed if I'd lost a beautiful girl like you too." Fred soothed. Hermione finished her crying and sniffled a little, but didn't move from Fred's arms. She leaned her head on his chest and sniffled again.

"I know, but he's so—ugh—I was really excited about going with you…but now…if it's going to hurt Ron…"

"Hermione, look at me." Hermione pulled away slightly so she could look up at his face. She noticed with satisfaction that he didn't move his arms from around her though. "Do you love Ron? As more than a friend? Be honest." He watched as she thought awhile, then shook her head.

"No." She sighed. "At one point I thought I did, but I don't…I really don't." She seemed kind of surprised. She gave him a weak smile.

"That's good to hear." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed and smiled back at him.

"That was nice." She whispered.

"I'm glad…" He leaned towards her again and kissed her. Hermione slipped her arms from his chest up to neck as he showed her how he felt about her.

"MISS GRANGER! MR. WEASLEY!" The librarian yelled from her desk, "THIS IS A LIBRARY!" Breaking apart, they both turned red and grabbed their things, dashing by her desk laughing.

"Sorry…" They called over their shoulders. Once they passed through the doors and stood in the corridor trying to catch their breath, Fred pulled Hermione's book bag off her shoulder and dropped it on the floor by her feet.

"Now, where were we?" He whispered, taking her head in his hands and tilting it back. She smiled up at him again.

"Wherever we were, I was enjoying it…" She muttered back. He laughed deep in his throat and Hermione found out that kissing Fred Weasley was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Also, kissing Fred Weasley was much better than arguing with his brother. She pulled back after a moment and looked up at him.

"Did—Did you call me beautiful?"

* * *

For the next few weeks, Hermione and Fred were forced to hide the way they felt about each other when they were around Hermione's friends. Both told themselves it was more fun seeing each other in secret; but deep down they both knew differently. Ron was always hovering between them. Hermione often snuck out of her room and met Fred in the kitchen, where the house elves had started keeping extra hot chocolate on the stove, knowing that most nights Hermione and Fred would be there until late in the night. Fred counted down the days until they'd go to the ball and unveil their secret. Hermione liked Fred, but she was scared of Ron's reaction. And she was also scared that deep down in both of them, they were falling in love. One night, they sat in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed. Hermione was leaning against Fred's chest and he was telling her about a joke that he and George had thought up that day for the shop. He could tell her mind was wandering, so he nudged her and asked quietly, "You alright?"

"I have a problem." She said, turning around and putting her hands on his forearms.

"Oh…what kind of problem do you have?" Fred stammered, afraid of the answer.

"I've fallen and I'm afraid I've hurt myself."

"What happened?" Fred asked, expecting Hermione to tell him about a cut or a bruise or a sprain. Instead, she leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm falling in love with you, and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt all of my friends. I feel so horrible, but I feel so good. You make me feel so—" He kissed her, but didn't say anything for a long time.

"I love you too Hermione." Hermione smiled at him and brushed a piece of dark red hair away from his freckled face. She kissed him one last time before she went upstairs to bed.


	7. The Ball Part One

The Yule Ball was one of the biggest events of the whole year at Hogwarts. All the students, from 4th year and up, attended the Yule Ball. It was a very special time—fun, romantic, inspiring. Downstairs in the Great Hall, the Ball had already started. 'The Shrieking Shirley', the new 'in' band, played music loud and clear from the stage that had been erected where the teacher's table used to be. Some students had already started dancing, but most still stood near the walls, on the outskirts of the party, waiting for the dancing to really begin. Red, Gold, Blue, Green, and Silver silk banners hung all over the room and Dumbledore had enchanted the ceiling so that it looked like it was snowing. The lights were dimmed, candles burned on the walls and people were coming in slowly, gradually, taking their time and enjoying themselves. It was 9:30 and the party was just beginning.

* * *

Upstairs in the Gryffindor common room, George, Harry, and Fred waited. All three were wearing their dress robes; they looked dashing and debonair. The time ticked by slowly as they waited for the girls to come down. After what had seemed like forever, they heard voices from the girls' staircase. The boys stood and waited while the girls entered the room. Katie was first—she was wearing a simple off-white gown, not too flashy, and you could hardly tell she was 7 months into her pregnancy. But George thought that she looked radiant and beautiful as she made her way towards him and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Ginny was next—she came down in a golden lamee' gown that clung tightly to her body. Her hair was in a loose braid down her back and she had gold clips on either side of it. The color of the gown brought out the deep red in her hair and brought out the light in her eyes. As she went over and kissed Harry's cheek, she said:

"Just wait 'till you see 'Mione." He grinned at her and shook his head in disbelief, but what she had said was true. Ginny was stunning, but when Hermione came downstairs, everyone's jaw dropped. Her gown was made of a fiery red satin material. It clung to her in all the right places, then flared off at the bottom. Her hair was half-way up, curled and hung in neat ringlets over her shoulder; no frizz in sight. She wore blush, dark red lipstick, and smoky eye shadow, bringing out her big brown eyes and her soft white smile. She turned pink as she looked around the common room at all the boys' flabbergasted faces.

"Whoa," Fred couldn't help but mutter under his breath. George elbowed him in the ribs and winked. Fred rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in reply. Hermione blushed again and shrugged slightly.

"Wh-what's everybody staring at? Are we going to the party or not?" They all nodded in agreement and started to leave as Hermione hurried the rest of the way down the stairs. Fred met her at the bottom with a red rose and a kiss.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said, breaking the rose's stem off and tucking the bud into her hair. It looked just right, and Hermione grinned at him.

"Thanks- Are you ready to face them?"

"Anything for you," Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him towards the portrait hole. He followed along and soon they'd slipped out and joined the rest of the group.

"Whoa—" Ginny said, noticing them together for the first time. "_You're_ Fred's mystery date?"

"You're _Hermione's_!" Harry echoed along beside her.

"Yup!" Hermione said, all her hesitation gone, as she slipped her hand through the crook of Fred's arm. "I'm his date!" She grinned up at him, and he smiled in return.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny said, beaming. Harry nodded and smiled back at her. George and Katie exchanged knowing glances and started to walk towards the Great Hall on their own. Ginny, Harry, Fred, and Hermione followed for a moment until Ginny and Harry stopped dead in her tracks and Hermione and Fred almost ran into them.

"What the—" Fred said, looking around them.

"_Ron!_" Ginny and Harry said as he came towards them. He looked livid—angry—miserable. Lavender stood near the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for him, wearing a strapless lavender (what else?) gown. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but happy nonetheless.

"Where's your _date_?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione. She wasn't holding onto Fred's arm anymore, so Ron had no idea about the two of them.

"He's right there." She said, gesturing in Fred's direction.

"FRED!" Ron yelled in disbelief. "YOU CAME WITH MY BROTHER!" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, as if blocking out Ron, and opened them again. She looked over his shoulder, trying to find Ginny and the rest of the gang. Harry and Ginny had disappeared and George and Katie were talking to Lavender by the entrance to the Ball. Hermione held her head high and looked up at Ron.

"Yes, I'm here with your brother. If you have a problem with that, then that's **too** bad. Now excuse me, but I'd like to go in now so I can _enjoy_ myself." She grabbed Fred's hand and brushed past him towards the entrance. Fred stared at her, open mouthed, as she dragged him into the dance, gave the greeter their tickets, and finally stopped in a corner about six yards from the main door.  
"Oh Fred, help me! I feel horrible!" She moaned as she leaned into his chest and he put his arms around her.

"Shh…it's alright. He deserved that."

"But I was being such a little bitch!" She wailed.

"Yeah…but a very cute little bitch." He said, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. "C'mon, let's go out to the courtyard."

"Oh Fred…" Hermione laughed, and let him lead her out into the cool night air.

* * *

Meanwhile Ginny and Harry were out on the dance floor. Ginny was leaning close to Harry and as she looked up she saw Hermione and Fred walking into the corner and standing in the shadows. She watched as Hermione stopped abruptly and buried her head in Fred's chest.

"Harry! Look!" Ginny whispered into his ear. Harry turned and looked over his shoulder at Hermione and Fred. Hermione looked upset, and Fred was holding her close to him.

"Ron probably said something to her…I'll go see if she's okay after this dance is over—" As he said this, Fred leaned down and kissed her. "Whoa—all of a sudden I don't think she'll be needing me anymore." Harry said and Ginny let an excited giggle escape from her throat.

"_That's_ not the brother I always imagined Hermione with! But I like this arrangement even better!" Harry laughed as he watched Ginny's eyes light up.

"They do look happy together…" He said quietly.

"There is definitely something going on between those two."

"Oh yeah…definitely."


	8. The Ball Part Two

"Are you cold?" Fred asked as he led Hermione to a bench on the edge of the courtyard, by the castle wall.

"A little," She hugged her arms to her and sat on the bench, which was solid stone and freezing to boot. Fred took off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. "Here…"

"Thank you."

"No problem." Hermione scooted closer to him on the bench. Fred leaned back against the wall and let Hermione huddle close to him. A shiver went up Hermione's spine as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a warm blush creep up onto her face. She let a short giggle escape from her lips.

"What?" Fred asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing," Hermione said, tilting her head back on his chest so she could see his face. He smiled down at her.

"You're sure?"

"Yep," About fifteen minutes passed before Fred whispered in her ear.

"You comfortable?"

"Oh yes…"

"Okay…" Fred hesitated for a moment before slipping his hands behind her and putting them on either side of her waist. He squeezed. She squealed as he tickled her.

"Fred stop! Fred! Fred STOP!" She yelled between giggles. Finally he let go and she laughed even harder. "Fred," She laughed again and kissed him. "C'mon, let's go inside and dance. I'm so cold even _you_ couldn't warm me up." She took his hand and led him inside. She hesitated by the dance floor, wanting to dance, but afraid Fred wouldn't want to.

"You wanted to dance?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged and looked away. He laughed and pulled her out onto the floor anyway. Just as they got into the middle of the crowd, a slow song came on. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and he pulled her close.

"This is great."

* * *

Four hours and four glasses of punch later, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Lavender headed up the stairs. For the most part, Ron had avoided Hermione, and had spent a surprising amount of time with Lavender. He even appeared to be having a good time with her. Ginny came up to Hermione later and told her that Ron had even pulled Lavender off to the side and kissed her—only on the cheek, but it was a kiss just the same. Hermione was happy for him. She knew he and Lavender would end up together somehow. Maybe now Ron would leave her and Fred alone, although she doubted it. Fred pulled Hermione away from the group just as she was about to climb through the portrait hole.

"What is it?" She asked, yawning. It was already 1:30am and Hermione was tired.

"Not really anything…I just…I just don't want tonight to end." He led her to the head of the stairs that sat in front of Gryffindor tower. She sat down next to him and let him put his arm around her.

"Fred…don't worry. There can be plenty more nights like this." She brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in his face away and tucked it behind his ear. She leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "This has been an amazing two weeks Fred." She put her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. They sat that way for awhile, and a few minutes later, Fred looked down and saw Hermione had fallen asleep. He carried her into the common room and woke her up at the bottom of the girls' stairs so she could go to bed.

"Goodnight," He whispered.

"Goodnight." Hermione yawned and smiled at him sleepily.

"I love you Hermione." Hermione walked down two steps and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Fred."

* * *

That night, George snuck up the boys' stairs and whispered the spell to unlock the 7th years' dorm room. He looked around and saw Fred sleeping in a bed close to the door. He tiptoed over and was about to lean over and tap him when Fred rolled over and looked up at him, obviously awake. George beckoned for Fred to come downstairs, and held a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. Fred nodded and George disappeared down the stairs. Fred followed a moment after.

"What's going on?" Fred said, knowing and dreading the answer.

"It's time to go. Dumbledore just told me. He's already packed our things. I left a note for Katie…I don't know if you want to do the same for Hermione…" George faded off and Fred recognized his pained expression at leaving Katie behind. He felt just as horrible as Fred did.

"Okay…I'll meet you by Dumbledore's office in twenty minutes." George nodded and ran out of the common room. Fred took a deep breath and ran upstairs to get dressed. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen from his bedside table and scribbled a long but quick note to Hermione. He folded it up, wrote her name on the front, and took it down to the common room. He left it lying on the couch, hoping she'd find it, then disappeared into the hallway to meet George.


	9. Please Be Safe

((A/N: Okay—as I'm sure ya'll can tell, I'm not big on the whole A/Ns on every chapter. I'm only writing them to answer people's questions and comments. Here you go!

:TajM14: As far as I can tell—Katie is older than Hermione and Harry and that crowd. I think she's the same age as Fred and George. And about the Ron/Hermione thing—yeah—they're cute together, but I decided to have Hermione/ Fred in this one. Ron seems to be getting a bit big headed about his claim on Hermione and I decided it was time to knock him down a few rungs. I wrote another fic about Ron and Hermione though if you want to read that. -D

: WhiskersIsMyCat: I know that in the 5th book it says that "mind reading" is called Legilimency, but if I remember correctly, Harry was the only one there when Snape was talking about that. So, since that bit of the story is from Hermione's point of view—in spite of her being 'all knowing' and smart, I thought I'd make her a lil' bit clueless and naive, so that the rest of us average people could understand as well. -D But thank you very much for the tips and your great reviews. They are very very very much appreciated.

If there are anymore questions or anything let me know and I'll try to answer ASAP. Goodbye!))

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs from the boys' dorms. He came around the corner, yawning, and jumped to see someone sitting on the couch. Harry couldn't see her face, but he could tell it was Hermione because her frizzy hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail. She was sitting facing away from him—her back was ramrod straight and she looked as if she'd been petrified. She held a folded piece of parchment in one hand, and her other was balled into a fist. Her gaze was focused on a single spot on the wall.

"Hermione?" He said, stepping towards the couch. She jumped, but didn't turn around.

"Oh—Harry, it's you." She muttered, not removing her gaze from the wall.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, moving to sit next to her. She didn't say anything; didn't move, just unfolded the piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. The parchment crinkled and cracked as he took it from her and held the note in his hands. He read:

_Hermione,_

_George snuck upstairs a few minutes ago to come and get me. Dumbledore is asking us to leave tonight—immediately. I wish I could see you, but I can't. I can't believe I'm leaving without getting to say goodbye. I don't know where we're going, and I don't know how long we'll stay, but I know one thing. I love you with all my heart. If there's anything that'll keep me safe out there, wherever we're going, it'll be the memory of the days I've spent with you. I'd love to leave you a long note with pages on pages written about how I feel about you, but I don't have the time or the ability to. I can't seem to put how I feel onto paper. Just remember this. If you ever feel alone, think of me putting my arms around you and holding you close, because that will be what I will be wanting to do at that moment. Be strong Hermione. Be the wonderful, brave girl I know you are and don't let others get to you, no matter what happens. Remember that there will always be someone out there who loves you very much. I've got to go. Tell Harry and Ginny that George and I said to keep out of trouble. Tell Ron I said good luck with Lavender. I love you Hermione. I always will, no matter what happens. I'll come back to you if it's possible. And I know—anything is possible. _

_Love forever,_

_Fred Weasley _

"Wow. I never knew you guys had it this bad." Harry said, folding the parchment back up and slipping it back into Hermione's hand. He hesitated for a moment before taking Hermione's free hand and holding it in his. Hermione nodded, dazed. "Are you okay? Do you want anything?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She whispered; her voice cracked.

"Okay. I'm going downstairs. I'll tell Ginny to come find you."

"No! I just want to be by myself for a little while." Hermione said in her monotone voice. She continued to stare at that spot on the wall. Harry looked at her for a moment before muttering:

"Okay…I'll be downstairs if you need me." He pecked her on the cheek, then slipped silently out of the common room and headed downstairs. Hermione finally broke her gaze away from the wall. She looked at the folded piece of parchment in her hands, then slowly unfolded it and read it again. She let a single tear fall from her cheek and land on Fred's signature, which blurred. Hermione couldn't figure out if the blur was from the water that made the ink run, or the tears forming in her eyes. She folded the page again and wiped at her eyes, determined not to cry for Fred. He was doing his duty—helping those he loved, something she knew he'd always wanted to do.  
"Stay safe Fred," She whispered as she walked up the stairs and put the parchment in diary in her trunk. "_Please_."

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked as Harry walked up behind her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Upstairs. I don't think she'll be down for awhile." He swung his legs over the seat and sat down next to her, across from Ron and Lavender. Lavender, sensing Harry wanted to talk to Ron and Ginny alone, excused herself and left the table to go talk to Parvarti.

"Why?" Ginny asked, a frown crossing her face, knowing something was wrong.

"Fred—he left." Harry said, calmly picking through his breakfast. Ginny and Ron's jaws both dropped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" Ron yelled. Several students turned around and looked at him quizzically. He turned red, then looked at Ginny and Harry and gulped, lowered his voice and whispered. "Where did he go?"

"He wouldn't tell her where he was going." Ginny whispered to the boys about the conversation she'd had the night before with Hermione. "She told me last night when she came up to bed. We were talking about how long they'd been together—yes Ron, they've been dating for months—and I asked what she would do if he left. When I asked where he was going, she said he wouldn't say…Poor Hermione." Harry nodded, and the three ate in silence for awhile.

"I wonder where he is…" Ron said, and for the first time in his life, he pushed away a plate full of food. He wasn't hungry.

* * *

Hermione's gaze was boring holes in the ceiling. She was lying on her back on her bed; she had been all day. She had neither want nor reason to move. Ginny had come up to check on her shortly after Harry left, but since then nobody had been around. Hermione was surprised—she was sad, of course; she could almost feel her heart breaking. But she wasn't distraught or unwilling to live, or anything she thought she would be when Fred eventually left. She sniffed. As hard as she'd tried, she couldn't hold back the tears, and after ten minutes of body-wracking sobs, she'd calmed herself down and felt a little better. She stared at the cracks in the ceiling and thought back to days she'd spent with Fred. Hogsmeade trips, late night talks in the kitchens, and those wonderful nights where Fred snuck his hand into hers under a blanket while they sat with the others in front of the fire. Subtly of course, and no one had ever caught them. She heard voices coming from downstairs—Ginny and Harry saying goodnight. Hermione jumped off the bed and slipped out of her uniform, exchanging it for her one of the big t-shirts Fred had given her before he'd gone. She jumped on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin as Ginny walked quietly into the room.

"Hermione? Are you asleep?" Ginny whispered. When Hermione didn't respond, she put her purse on her bed and tiptoed over to Hermione's bed. Hermione heard her coming and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Ginny clicked the light switch off and leaned over Hermione, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Poor thing…" She muttered. Hermione listened as Ginny changed her clothes and got ready for bed. Ginny's light clicked out and Hermione opened her eyes. She stared out the window at the stars. _Fred's sleeping under these same stars,_ she thought to herself. The thought gave her comfort, and she closed her eyes, listening for the sound of Ginny's steady breathing, which she knew would send her to sleep immediately. But the sound didn't come. Hermione waited, and finally rolled over to see if Ginny was still awake. She was. Hermione quickly closed her eyes and rolled back over.

"I thought you were awake. Goodnight Hermione." Hermione blushed.

"'Night Gin." Hermione rolled over and thinking of Fred, soon had fallen asleep.


	10. Four Days

The months passed by slowly for Hermione. Without Fred around, she didn't seem to enjoy her days as much as she had before. Ginny and Harry tried their best to make her feel welcome, but being the fifth wheel hanging out with Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron made it hard on her. One night, about eight months after Fred left, she was sitting by herself in the common room. She'd thrown herself back into her school work, and was becoming even more involved in her grades than she used to be. Ron came up and sat at the table across from her. When she didn't acknowledge his presence, he laid his hand on hers so she couldn't write anymore. She snapped her gaze up to meet his.

"What are you doing? I have to get this done." Hermione wined, trying to push his hand away so she could continue with her work. He didn't budge.

"Hermione, I have to ask you a serious question." Ron said; he seemed nervous.

"Hmm?" Hermione didn't want to know whatever Ron was going to say. She had a feeling it had to do with Fred and George. And ever since Fred left, every time he was mentioned, Ron got flustered and quiet and uncomfortable.

"Fred may never come back. If he doesn't, I want you to know that I'll be here for you."

"He'll be back. He said he would." Hermione stared holes through her Astronomy notes.

"You have to face the facts Hermione. He might be—it's very likely that he's lying dead somewhere and he'll never be found."

"Ronald Weasley, unless you'd like a black eye I suggest you pick up your books and leave this table immediately."

"You can't hide from the possibility your whole life!" Ron yelled, standing up, knocking over his chair, and causing Hermione to look up in alarm. "Hermione, when are you going to get it! He's NOT coming BACK! Stop living for him! You're driving me crazy!" Hermione stared at him, and laid down her quill. She put her hands on the edge of the table, pushing herself up to a standing position.

"Ron…" Before she could continue, Ron came around the table and grabbed her by the shoulders, smashing his mouth against hers. She pushed him away roughly and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "I cannot believe you! Your **own** _brother_ is out there, possibly hurt and you're hitting on _me_! I'm worried _sick_ about him, and you want to do this to me! Are you _bloody insane!_ I can't believe you! Do you have no **heart**!" Hermione threw her books into her book bag and ran out of the room.

"Hermione! Come back!" Ron yelled at the door. He groaned and turned his back to the portrait hole. Hermione ran down the staircase, through the Great Hall, out the front doors and into the open air. She slid down the slippery slope towards the lake. She landed on her knees by the water and finally let go. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed, covering her face with her hands as she leaned onto her knees.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Ron yelled as he heard the door shut behind him. He looked up towards the girls' dormitories and saw Lavender there, frozen against the doorway. "Lavender…" Ron said, taking a step towards her. Lavender shook her head and dejectedly walked back up the girls' stairs. Ron ran to the bottom of the stairs and yelled to her, but she didn't respond. He turned his back towards the stairs and made a punch at the wall.

"Excuse me young man, but you almost hit me! And I do believe you need help in the Department of Hearts…you just failed your first exam." A portrait about 2 feet off of where Ron had punched the wall wheezed. Ron looked over at the portrait.

"Oh shut up, you." Ron spat, then ran up the boys staircase and into his room.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting by the lake, staring at the reflections in the water, she stood up and dusted herself off. She leaned over and checked her appearance in the water, straightened her hair, fixed her makeup, and made her way back towards the castle. She looked up at the sky, and noticed it had started getting cloudy. It was surely about to rain. It was dark by now, and she was cold. She hurried towards the castle, trying to make it back before it started to rain. But, sadly, she didn't make it. It started pouring.

"Oh dash it all!" She yelled into the empty air. She put her book bag over her head and kept walking. She was in such a hurry, and so intent on getting to the castle, that she didn't pay attention where she was going, and stepped into a hole in the ground. Her foot got caught and as she fell, she felt it twist and pop. She screamed as she went down to the ground. She pulled her ankle out of the hole and clutched it with both hands. Pain shot through her leg as she tried to stand.

"Damn." She muttered to herself, reaching and rifling through her bag, trying to find her wand. After a few moments of searching, she pulled her hand out, empty. She'd remembered leaving her wand on the table where she'd been doing her work. "Today is _not _my day," She cried. She looked around, desperate for some shelter from the rain. She saw a tree nearby, so she dragged herself and her bag towards it. The tree didn't do much as far as shelter was concerned, she was still getting soaked, but it was something to lean against. She pulled her knees towards her chest and curled up, cursing herself for forgetting her cloak yet again. Rain trickled down her back, down her face, down her arms and legs, and slowly she got colder and colder. After hours of sitting alone, she closed her eyes. Her mind was telling her not to, but her body couldn't resist. She slept for awhile, and finally she felt warmth surround her. Voices soothed her, and she finally let go into an undisturbed deep darkness.

* * *

Voices echoed in the distance. Waves of nausea swept over her as she lay in the darkness. Her skin felt as if it were burning, as if it were being rubbed off. She muttered, stirring in her sleep, pulling away from the source of the heat.

"Shh…calm down. You'll be alright." A motherly, calming voice soothed her, and the rubbing stopped. She felt a cool, calming hand on her forehead and cheeks, feeling for warmth.

"You did what!" A voice in the distance; who was it? Hermione was too lost to care. More voices:

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Why was she out there alone?"

"Whose fault was it?"

"What happened?"

"That's it…everyone out." The motherly voice returned again, and all the other voices ceased. She felt something cool being forced down her throat. It left needles in her stomach, pricking the inside of her with light jabs. She shuddered, but soon everything was foggy. _Where am I? What's going on? I'll worry about it later; now I'll just get some…some…some sleep.

* * *

_

Hermione stirred, and the cloaked figure rushed to the bedside of the girl. She'd been moaning all night long, tossing and turning, muttering a name. Madam Pomfrey had given her some tonic to keep her quiet, but it was fading off now. Ever since she'd been found in the rain outside and brought inside the castle by Dumbledore, the cloaked figure had hovered close, never far, but never quite there. When her friends came to the hospital wing to see what happened, the figure was invisible, unknown to unaware eyes. He did not want to be seen—not yet—he needed to know she was alright. As perched himself lightly on the bed next to her and took her hand, he knew that she would see him tonight. He'd been here four days already, waiting, hoping for her to wake up. Finally, he realized, she would. She moaned again, tossing and turning. He put a hand to her face, and she immediately stopped. Her hand flew to her face and covered his hand. She knew him by touch, even after all this time. Her eyes fluttered open, and as she looked at her visitor, her eyes filled with tears.

"You're home—" She choked out, her voice unused and cracking. "Oh Fred you've finally come home!"


	11. Everything Will Be Okay

(A/N: I know this is going slow…but I'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place and I'm trying to go somewhere with this story, but I keep getting side tracked. Heeheehee…yeah, I have a short attention span. Anyway—read on and let me know if you like or dislike! Thank you so very much!)

* * *

Fred pulled his cloak off and laid it down on the bed next to her. She squeezed his hand as he reached across her bed to the wooden table where a box of tissues sat. He plucked one from the box and handed it to her; she accepted it and dried her eyes and nose, then balled it up and stuffed it under her pillow. Fred smiled at her, his boyish grin, and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"You're home…" She muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, horribly sore and frog-throated, but I'm perfectly fine. How are you? Are you alright?" She reached for him, and he leaned forward so she could explore his body; his chest, arms, and face, feeling for injuries or scars.

"I'm fine Hermione," He said, laughing, and leaning closer to her, brushing his lips softly against hers. When he started to pull away, she pulled him back, pressing her mouth against his with longing and desire. He pulled away a second time, and Hermione blushed, shocked at her own boldness. Fred smiled down at her and her embarrassment. "I missed you too." He joked, and she calmed down a little bit. He held her hand and let her look at him for a few minutes.

"You look wonderful." She whispered as Fred ran his thumb along her palm.

"I'd say the same for you, but right now you just look weak and tired." He grinned. "I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey and get her to bring you some soup, then I want you to go back to sleep, understand?"

"But Fred…"

"I want you well as soon as possible. I have plans for us two." He winked at her, then kissed her on the forehead and stood up, grabbing up his cloak and walking out the door. Madam Pomfrey bustled in wearing her nightdress, bearing a tray of hot soup and crackers.

"Ah, Miss Granger…Mr. Weasley told me you were awake and hungry. Here's something to eat for you. Quite an amazing boy you have there…waited for you for four days and three nights, he did."

"He what?"

"He stayed in the wing with you, slept behind that screen over there—" She pointed at a screen stretched across the back of the room. "—Never came out to speak with your friends. I asked him why, but he said he wanted you to be the first to see him when he came back from his journey, not your friends. He said it would mean a lot to you." And with Madam Pomfrey's last words, Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh now dear, don't cry…he's a good man. And he is a _man_ now… not the silly schoolboy I remember from a few years back. He's grown up, and you have too…you two are well suited to each other." Madam Pomfrey said, then waited as Hermione finished her soup. When Hermione was done, she let Madam Pomfrey pop some pills into her mouth and then layed back in the bed.

"How much longer until I can leave?" She asked sleepily. Madam Pomfrey chuckled and shook her head. Madam Pomfrey chuckled and shook her head.

"Well suited in deed…." She muttered as she left.

* * *

A week later, Hermione was being helped out of the hospital wing by Fred and all of her friends. That week, Fred had stayed with her every night and sat with her every day. He'd gone to see Harry and the rest for a little while each day, but the majority of his time was spent with Hermione. Now, as he carried one of her bags in one hand and was supporting Hermione with his other, he couldn't be happier. She was better. They'd made it about half way up to Gryffindor Tower before Fred groaned.

"This is taking too long." Before they knew it, he'd handed Hermione's bag to Ginny and swooped Hermione up into his arms. She wiggled her feet and squealed,

"Let me go!" But Fred held firm. She finally relaxed a little bit when Fred kissed her lightly on the lips. She stared into his eyes, thinking about what Madam Pomfrey kept saying about him being a good man. He smiled at her, and she smiled back before kissing him again.

"Excuse me—" Ron snapped in their direction, "Can we go on now? I'd rather not see you two's 'joyful' reunion."

"Fine Ronnykins, let's move on!" Fred said loudly. He winked at Hermione, who he still carried in his arms, as the group hurried forward to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hermione snuck up the boys stairs late one night, past Ron and Harry's beds, and down the aisle towards where Fred was snoring softly. She kneeled by his bed and laid her hand on his arm. He jumped slightly, but when he opened his eyes and rolled over, he smiled.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hi. Um…Can you" She looked at the ground, obviously uncomfortable. Fred, as though knowing she needed to talk, swung his legs over the side of the bed, threw on his robe, and led her down the stairs. When she was situated on a couch in the common room, close to him, he finally asked.

"Now, what is it?" He asked patiently. Hermione scooted closer to him as she told him about her exchange with Ron, the one that led to her stay in the hospital wing. Fred was shocked; pure and simple. He stared at her with his mouth open as the fire crackled in the background.

"I—I don't know why I told you…I thought you might need to know." She said, watching as Fred's face grew red from anger and frustration.

"My own brother— I can't believe this…"

"Don't be angry, he doesn't—I don't think he's adjusted to me not being there yet." Hermione took his hands in hers and sighed, leaning forward and putting her head on his chest.

"Not being there?"

"Uh-huh…I haven't exactly been there—you know, available for him if he ever needs a girlfriend. Ron's always had some strange theory that I'd always be single and need him—which I obviously don't. He just needs to get used to the idea. I mean—I didn't tell you so you would go and beat him up or be angry with him…I just wanted you to know so that you'd partly understand why he's being somewhat—well—cold." Fred looked at her for a minute. Then he sighed.

"Come here Hermione." She laid down, resting her head on his chest and letting his arms go around her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He kissed her again, and waited for her to fall asleep.


	12. The Hit

**(((A/N: This chapter is EXTREMELY short, but my computer's been down forever and I'm trying to get back into my story. It's taking awhile...LoL Anyway, thanks for waiting so long and I'm really sorry for the wait. Thank you so much! 3))**

Soon after Hermione drifted off, Fred carried her up to the boys dormitories and put her in bed next to him, not caring or realizing who would see in the morning. He crawled in behind her and soon had drifted off as well. He decided to have a talk with Ron as soon as possible...the sooner the better. He was in love with Hermione, and he didn't want his brother to deny him his love, but he knew that Hermione would never be happy until Ron was at peace with their relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron wassitting in the dark in the boys dormitories, his curtainsdrawn around his bed. He'd heard Hermione and Fred sneaking around through the roomabout an hour before, and nowthey were back--both of them. After a few minutes of silence, he snuck a peek through the curtains and saw Fred with his arm draped over Hermione. He waited for the anger to creep up on him. He waited for his cheeks toflush and his fists to clench, but they didn't. Then it hit him:he didn't love Hermione anymore. He just didn't want his brother to have her--she had always been his...he'd never had to share, other than with Harry of course. He decided to let go, and he also came to another realization...he needed and loved Lavender a whole lot more.

* * *

Ron was walking down a corridor near the Great Hall the next morningwhen he heard someone behind him.

"Ron--Ron wait! Please!" He turned around and saw Lavender hurrying towards him. Her face was flushed and she looked torn—broken—sad. She caught up to him and took his arm, dragged him into an empty classroom and slammed the door. "We need to talk."

"The four fatal words…" Ron smirked, then took a step toward her and backed her against the wall, full of confidence he'd never had before.

"Ron, please don't joke…I'm serious." He stepped closer and slid his arms around her waist, leaning down and kissing her softly on the neck. "Ron—"

"Lavender—calm down-- stop worrying so much." He growled softly as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He kept kissing her neck, massaging her waist softly with both hands. He nibbled on her ear, kissed her face and finally her mouth. Lavender slid her hands up to rest on his chest and pressed into him. He started to slide her skirt up over her thighs, but she pushed him away, gently. Ron pulled away and leaned on the wall, frustrated.

"Lav!" Ron groaned and slammed his head against the wall, over her shoulder.

"Ron—I told you I needed to talk to you!"

"Then talk already." He said, leaning against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay—" Lavender stepped from between the wall and Ron, and pointed to a desk, urging him to sit. He refused, shaking his head and relaxing a little, then taking her hand and leading her to a desk. He sat down, then pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" Lavender hesitated, then--

"Ron, are you still in love with Hermione? Because, we've been dating for months now—and you still hardly acknowledge me as your girlfriend, and I was thinking we shouldn't see each other anymo—" Ron shook his head, reaching his hand up to softly cup her face and pull it towards him. He kissed her, cutting her off. "--if you can't respect me..." She said dazedly.

"I love _you_." He said huskily, pulling away once again. "I'd given up on Hermione a long time ago and you've become more to me than she ever could. And I'd love it if you were my girlfriend…" He kissed her again, long lingering kisses that filled Lavender with hope and feeling. He'd made these promises before, but he always broke them, and she always forgave and forget. She was so caught up in letting the boy she'd loved for _so_ long kiss her, showing his love for her, that when he slipped his arms around her and pulled his school ring off her finger, she didn't even notice. It was strange, ever since he was a first year he'd worn the ring, never taking it off. His finger felt strangely light without it. He pulled Lavender away and hugged her, letting her cling to him. He knew he'd treated her horribly in the past few months, and he felt terrible about it. He finally pushed her away entirely, so she was sitting on his lap with his wrapped protectively around her and her hands resting on his chest.

"Lav? I know I've not been the best boyfriend...but I want a second chance. And I know you think I can't keep a promise, but I _can_ I swear...all I want is for you to be happy. I promise I'll be here for you, and I'll be a better boyfriend. I love you, and I want you to wear my ring." He slipped the ring on her thumb, the only place it would fit. She squealed and threw her arms around him once again.

"Oh Ron! You don't know how much this means to me!" She kissed him firmly on the lips and he laughed, amazed at the light and airy feeling he felt when all the jealousy and frustration he'd harbored against Fred were gone.


	13. Letting Go

It was four days before the end of the school year and the beginning of the summer holidays. Graduation was going to be the night before the last day, and all of the students were ready. Teachers bustled around, readying job resumes and trying to get the 7th years as prepared as possible for the upcoming graduation and step into the real-life wizarding world. Exams were over, Harry managed to pass all of his classes with fairly decent grades, Ron passed all, but barely scraped by in Potions, and Hermione, as usual, passed with flying colors. Ginny was morbidly depressed at the prospect of being left alone without boyfriend, best friend, and brother, and Fred was eager and willing for Hermione to graduate so he could suprise her. What kind of suprise? You shall wait then you shall see...

* * *

Hermione walked down the aisle between tables, then came to a stop behind Harry and dropped her bag on the floor. She threw her arms around his shoulders from the back, since he hadn't noticed her approach. He jumped about a mile out of his seat, and yelled--

"BLOODY HELL! Why'dja have to scare me like that!" Hermione grinned as several people in the Great Hall turned around to look at them. Seeing nothing interesting, they returned to their meals.

"Harry--guess who just got a job as assistant to the head writer of the Daily Prophet!" She squealed.

"Who?" Harry muttered, shoving a forkfull of mashed potatoes into his mouth. When she didn't respond, he looked up to see her with her hands on her hips, staring him down. "You?" He said through a full mouth. As he fixed his mistake, Hermione's face lit up once again and she jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Yay!" She squealed. Harry swallowed, then grinned at her as she swung her legs over the bench and sat next to him. He put an arm around her and gave her a brotherly squeeze.

"Congratulations!" He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, as old friends are known to do. Ginny and Ron walked up at that point.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, swinging her legs over the bench and sitting on Harry's other side. He slipped his other arm around her and waited for Ron to take the seat across from him. Harry told them about Hermoine's news and waited while they offered their congratulations as well.

"So where does that put us all?" Ron said after a moment. "I'm working with Bill at Gringotts, he's already got a job waiting for me. Harry, you're supposed to be going to Auror training aren't you?" Harry nodded and agreed through a mouth full of potatoes. He swallowed.

"Mad-Eye is going to be one of my professors. I'm kind of looking forward to it--maybe I can actually see how the _real _Mad-Eye Moody teaches." Everyone laughed, but there was a definite reservation in the air. Everyone knew what came next, but no one wanted to bring it up.

"And I'll be here...at wonderful old Hogwarts." Ginny said, sighing. Another pause...

"This will be the first time in almost seven years we've all been seperated." Hermione said quietly. She looked up and watched her friends' reactions. Ron looked at the table and unconsiously reached across the table and took Ginny's hand. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's grip tightened around her. Hermione placed her hand over Harry's and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she took her other hand and placed it on Ron's arm. He looked up at her and smiled, and she knew at the moment that everything would be alright between them. And in that moment, they were all connected--all touching and very afraid to let go. They knew that their new lives wouldn't be easy, but they hoped that it would be kind to them all. At the end of the week, they would all be different people, with completely different lives. Hermione hoped that they wouldn't lose touch over the next few years. They all sat together in silence until the Great Hall was almost empty. Then they all stood up and parted, each walking alone to his or her next class.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror in their room. Ginny had just finished her hair for the graduation ceremony and dance tonight. Now, Ginny stood behind her with her hands resting on Hermione's shoulders, smiling.

"You look beautiful." She said quietly. Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. Ginny _had_ done an excellent job. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail at the base of her neck, nothing exquisite, but good enough. Ginny had used a special gel on Hermione's hair, so that it was falling down her back in loose ringlets without any frizz. It looked perfect. Ginny had even let a few curls fall so that the framed Hermione's face. She'd used a gold toned eyeshadow and brown eyeliner on Hermione, giving her a fresh, natural look. She smiled. She looked good. She turned to Ginny.

"Well?"

"Stunning. Merlin--I can't believe you're graduating. I'm gonna miss you Hermione." Ginny said. She had a very un-Ginny-like crackle to her voice. Ginny never cried--well, hardly. But she was crying now. Hermoine smiled and held her arms out. Ginny came over and they hugged. "You've been like I sister to me Hermione." She said, sniffing as she pulled away.

"Me too Gin. I'm gonna miss you too." Hermione slipped her feet into her jet-black pumps and looked at her Gryffindor Red graduation robes. She took Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Now let's go get this stupid graduation thing over with so we can go into Hogsmeade and **party**!" Hermione and Ginny took off down the stairs laughing.

"Yeah!" Ginny yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"_You're going to what!_"Ron and Harry yelled. They were sitting in the boys dormitories waiting for the girls to finish getting dressed. Ron and Harry had thrown themselves across their beds and were watching as Fred straightened his tie in the mirror.

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me." Fred repeated.

"Are you kidding? You've only been dating for eight months!" Ron said loudly. Harry just laid on the bed and looked at Fred, flabbergasted.

"But I'm in love with her, and I fully intend to marry her someday." Fred said, finally satisfied with his appearance. He joined his brother and Harry on the bed.

"Why not now?" Harry asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"She's too young. Just out of school--out on her own. I want her to get used to being free before I ask to tie her down for good. Plus, I think she wants to get a little more involved with her job. Marriage is a big step, and I just want to make sure we're both ready." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Ron said. They all three nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you two ready?" Hermione's voice came from outside. "C'mon! Me and Lavender will meet you in the common room! Hurry up or we'll be late!" They heard her footsteps retreating down the stairs. Harry and Ron stood up and fixed their graduation robes. Fred clapped them both on the back and smiled.

"C'mon boys, let's go turn you into men." Fred said, then shoved them ahead of him and they walked downstairs.


	14. Graduation Celebration

(A/N: Yes this is short. And yes this is just tieing up loose ends. And no, you won't find out where Fred and George had to go because it's Top Secret...Shhh...If I told youI'd have to kill you. And nobody wants me in prison...at least I hope you don't anyway. Anyway--on with the show!)

All of the seventh years sat on the stage in the front of the Great Hall, facing their friends, parents, and fellow classmates as Dumbledore gave his end-of-the-year graduation speech. They waited as their names were called--one by one--and their peers acknowledged their achievements and failures.

_"Hermione Elizabeth Granger--" _Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Hall. Hermione looked out into the audience and saw her parents sitting in the front row, applauding. Just behind them sat Fred and the rest of the Weasleys. Fred was standing and clapping for her. He placed to fingers in his mouth and whistled. She blushed as she accepted her Wizarding Diploma. Dumbledore smiled at her, then put an arm around her and gave her a hug. After all they'd been through as professor and student, after all the help he'd given her, she was going to miss his constant presence.

_"Harry James Potter--" _Dumbledore announced. A deafening roar went up through the crowd. The-Boy-Who-Lived was getting his diploma. He looked out and smiled. He didn't deserve to be singled out like this. Half the people screaming for him hardly knew him at all. He looked down at the Weasleys and smiled. Ginny sat on the end of the aisle, tears streaming down her cheeks, a grin on her face, applauding like there was no tomorrow. When she caught his gaze she blew him a kiss and waved, then returned to applauding. He walked up to meet Dumbledore and shook Dumbledore's hand. They exchanged smiles and then Harry dropped the handshake to give Dumbledore a hug. The hall went silent. When he pulled away, he accepted his Wizarding Diploma, then joined Hermione on the other side of the stage and gave her a hug. The crowd went wild once again.

_"Ronald Brandon Weasely--" _Ron took a deep breath and stepped out of the line of seventh years. He heard the applause--loud and clear--he'd never been applauded and didn't expect to be again. As he walked towards Dumbledore, their eyes happened to meet. Dumbledore smiled at Ron, and got that familiar twinkle in his eye. Ron smiled at him as the old man winked and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley," He said quietly as he clapped him on the back. Ron then joined Hermione and Harry and waited for the process to be over. When the ceremony was through, they all tossed their caps in the air and yelled. The whole class rushed out to meet with their family and friends. The whole Weasley group stormed down on them. Ginny jumped on Harry the minute she saw him.

"You looked wonderful!" She cried. He laughed and smiled as the rest of the Weasleys congratulated him. Lavender came up behind Ron and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey--" She whispered in his ear.

"Hey," He smiled, pecking her on the lips as he turned to face her. "We've graduated."

"Yeah, we have you goof." She laughed and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

Fred rushed at Hermione, picking her up and twirling her around. He kissed her, long and lingering. After speaking with her parents for a moment, he pulled her into the courtyard. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender watched the doors to the courtyard expectantly. They watched as Fred leaned down and said something to her, then she looked up at him and smiled, nodding. They saw him lean down and kiss her. Not just any kiss either, but one that knocked the wind out of her. She laughed as Fred pointed to the doorway and she noticed that everyone was watching her. They all ran out into the courtyard and hugged as Mr. Weasley snapped a picture of them all. Congratulations to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Seventh Year Graduates.


	15. Forever

"Wake up Love!" Fred said brightly, kicking open the door to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Hermione yawned and rolled over, squinting as the bright sunlight hit her in the eyes. Fred walked over and placed their 9 month-old baby girl, Emmaline, on the bed next to her.

"Aw...hello Sweetheart." Hermione cooed as she sat up and took her daughter in her arms. Fred went over to the window and pulled back the curtains, then opened the window.

"Good Morning!" He inhaled the fresh country air before joining his wife and daughter on the bed. He sat back and leaned against the headboard, letting Hermione lean back onto his chest. He put his arms around both of them.

"And how is Emma doing this morning?" Hermione cooed. Emma giggled and blew a spit bubble. Her parents laughed. They sat together, just being lazy for awhile. It was a Saturday morning ritual. After a few minutes, Hermione glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. "I need to start getting ready; we'll need to leave in an hour." She said to Fred. He nodded and stood up. He took Emma from Hermione so that she could go jump in the shower.

"Say bye to Mummy, Emma!" He said, as he waved her pudgy little hand towards Hermione. She waved back and smiled. As she watched them disappear around the corner, she dragged herself out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

She turned on the water and let it warm up before stripping off her clothes and getting in. As the hot water ran over her tired body, waking her up and energizing her, she thought back to the owl she'd gotten the night before from Mrs. Weasley.

_Fred, Hermione, and my little Emma, _

_We're having a small get-together on Saturday. Everyone is going to be coming, and since we all haven't been together in so very long, I'd love it if you all could join us. Let's see, George is bringing Katie and the twins (Oh Fred and Fran look so adorable! I think they are two...maybe three...I can't remember, but they are both so cute!), Ron is coming with Lavender (Oh you should see her, she's huge! Just huge! The baby is due in March and we're all so excited!), Harry is going to bring Ginny (Their three year anniversary was last month! Honestly...I can't believe they've been dating for three years!), Charlie is bringing his girlfriend from work in Romania, and of course, Bill is coming--unfortunately alone. I do wish he'd find a good girl and settle down, but sadly...that's life. Percy unfortunately will not be coming. He's in France still on business. Ah well...I hope to see you Saturday! _

_Love from Dad and I, _

_Mum _

Hermione smiled as she turned off the spigot and wrapped a towel around herself. Mrs Weasley always made her smile. They got to see her only once or twice a month since Fred was usually busy in the shop most days. The three of them (Fred, Hermione, and Emma) lived in a small flat above the shop. George had opened a second branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, so Fred ran the one in Diagon Alley. Hermione had grabbed another towel and was towel-drying her hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Hmm?" She called.

"It's your hopelessly-in-love husband, may I come in?" Fred called from the other side of the door. Hermione laughed and opened it for him. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He backed her up against the wall and pinned her there, kissing her neck, cheeks, ears, and finally landing one with a loud smack on her mouth.

"Fred!" She giggled as he let her off the wall so she could finish getting ready. She stood in front of the mirror with her makeup brush in one hand and her eyeshadow in the other and started to apply it to her eyes. Fred came up behind her and put his arms about her waist, kissing her lightly on the shoulder, then resting his head on it.

"I love you 'Mione." She smiled as he kissed her neck lightly, released her waist, and started to walk out the door. She reached out and grabbed his hand just as the door was shutting.

"I love you too Fred."

"Forever?" He gave her his lopsided grin and ran a finger across her palm.

"_Forever_."

* * *

((A/N: Okay, that's it! I'm done! I was thinking--should I do a prequal or a sequal? (Are those spelled right? I can't remember.) Anyway...I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure...let me know what you think! 3 Koni)) 


End file.
